


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU maybe?, Angst, M/M, Mentioned Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t be dead.</p><p>Ivan refused to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

“I’ll follow you into the dark.” Ivan whispered, his fingers barely lingering against the smooth stone.

He shouldn’t have let Gilbert go. He of all people knew how dangerous it was to go on a military mission.

He should have demanded, begged, prayed, loved Gilbert until he stayed.

He couldn’t be dead.

Ivan refused to believe it. After all these lonely years, he’d found the Prussian, proud and resolute, beautiful and defiant. He’d been drawn like a moth to flame, into the warmth and out of the cold.

He couldn’t be dead.

Even if he was gone, he couldn’t be dead. They hadn’t found his body.

Even if he was gone for now, it wouldn’t be forever. He’d be back. Gilbert wouldn’t leave Ivan here all alone. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t…

He couldn’t be dead.

Bowing his head, Ivan whispered softly, “I’ll find you and bring you home.”


End file.
